Arranged Disharmony
by Isabella Simmons
Summary: Before Bella arrives,the Cullen’s are BLACKMAILED and there is a new addition to the family. Her luck is only rivaled by that of Bella. What a fun time Edward will have trying to save them from: James,Thugs,Troubled kids and don't forget Icky Vicky! E
1. Busted Door and a Broken Chair

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Arranged Disharmony**

**Chapter 1: Broken Door and Busted Chair**

* * *

**Mel's P.O.V**

He called me into his office. He never summoned me, unless he wanted to hurt me. Alas when Dagon called you, _you went_! I walked down the halls and the others. Human and vampires alike gave me looks of pity. They all knew what happened behind that door, they all experienced it themselves almost as much as I did.

I slowly opened the door to his study and immediately flinched when he stood up. He didn't hit me though, but I knew I had to be careful or he would. I was walking on a tightrope and falling off would hurt, just like all the other times.

"Sit child." He commanded, I hated being called a child, I was over three hundred years, older then any child, but I sat anyway. He continued his tirade. "Now, I have some very important things planned for you and you **will** do all of them do you hear me!"

I simply nodded as he continued on.

_It's not like I have a choice anyway_…

"Now I am very interested in this coven that lives in Forks, Washington." He paused to look at me as if he was waiting for me to scream in outrage any second now. I took a quick glance at the clock, 8:42 as he continued. "You are to go live with them, as Edward Cullen's fiancée."

_Oh jeez so this is what he wanted to sell my body, that's pretty low for even him_.

"You will live with them, go to Fork's High…… and your appetite will be curbed as you will only be allowed to eat animals as long as you remain there."

Now that, that was too much. I don't know why but I snapped, I'm just a natural predator I guess. I picked up his chair and hurtled it against the wall and it smashed into millions of pieces.

It didn't surprise me when Dagon tackled me to the ground and raked his horrible nails across my back, ruining yet another of my shirts. I screamed out in pain then he leaned down and bit my arm and I fell to the ground as the fire of the venom took over my senses. Dagon just kicked me and walked away as I lay there broken as the pain from the venom slowly started to subside. He always said I was weird I didn't see any other vampire caused this much pain by venom I guess it was one of my gifts. I scoffed then another wave of pain attacked and I surrendered to screaming.

**_Hours Later_**

Dagon returned as my screams turned into pitiful whimpers and the pompous jerk sat in his chair watching me until I was able to control myself.

"Sorry, Ma..ster" I choked not out of pain but out of pride, but he pointed to his ear as if he hadn't heard. "I'm sorry Master, for attempting to go against your will and breaking your chair."

A smug smile crossed his face and I fought the urge to attack him. I had learned as a New-Born as well as a couple years afterward that attacking him did no good. Some how I was always the one who lost.

"As I was saying you are to join this coven and learn their life style." I just nodded. I had no choice, if he wanted me to attack the Volturi, I would. Hell, at least the death would be quick, if not painless. "Now go pack your clothes. We'll get you your last decent meal on the way."

I walk to my "room" and opened the door. It was small and dark but when you don't sleep it's not like you really need one. I reached into each of the three holes in my wall and pulled out my three shirts two pants and the only thing I have left from my human life. A dress given to me by my dead boyfriend. I brought it to my nose breathing in it's scent. It wasn't his scent but the smell of the ocean still reminded me of him.

I pulled the Dress away from my nose and sighed before shaking my head trying to clear memories of him as I said this next boys name out loud and frowned then adding my name. "Mrs. Melancholy Edward Cullen… Melancholy Helena Cullen" Still didn't sound right I sighed as I walked out to meet Dagon the jerk who has controlled my vampric life since the day I was accidentally created.

Dagon grinned his toothy grin showing off the teeth I've come to hate with a fiery passion.

"Come, time to get you your last decent meal for a century, don't look so morbid after 20- 30 years I'll come back for you and it will be like as if none of it ever happened my little pet." He ran his disgusting hand across my cheek then ran out the front door. I was in for a long 30 years.

**EDWARD'S P.O.V**

I was picking out a new CD to listen to when the sound of someone's phone went off. I didn't pay much attention it was probably someone from the hospital calling Carlisle. I picked up my favorite CD and put it in my player…

_Edward won't like this one bit. We could just pack up and leave. Aro would gladly shelter us until the FBI was done their search or we could be considered dead by humans._

I was at his side in a second and he hung up the phone. He looked at me.

"I know how much everyone would hate to move so soon. I'll gladly do what ever is needed."

"Edward are you sure you know what your agreeing too?"

"It doesn't matter if it's for the family I'll do it."

"Edward he want's you to marry his servant… He's bringing her over Friday night."

I felt all the emotion drain from my face and I was barely aware as I started breaking things. Emmett's electronics, Alice's curling iron, anything that happened to be in my way. It just so happened my bedroom door was in my way to and when I ripped it off it's hinges the wall between Jasper's room and the hallway was in it's way. Just because I agreed to something doesn't mean I have to like it. Oh, well. At east I must only marry her. That only means keep her around for a century or two.

* * *

**A/N. So here is a quick re-cap and some extra info tib-bits for you.**

**The girl's master (Dagon) black mailed Carlisle into allowing her into Carlisle coven. Now you may be wondering how he managed that. Well Emmett had a recent slip up and mauled a whole apartment of humans, getting caught on video. Dagon knew it was Emmett and threatened to tell the FBI and give them some information if they didn't take the girl in. Melancholy isn't very happy about the marriage as of course neither is Edward. Now all you Edward, Bella fans out their don't get to worried I'm an E x B fan as well. There may be a couple complications caused by Mel but Edward and Bella will be together.**


	2. Early Arival and Vile Cat Vomit

_**A/N: You all can thank VeggieGurl896 for this chapter being the way it is. If she hadn't reviewed AND creatively threatened me. This chapter would have remained rushed, short and even unpublished. Though sorry Gurl they meet but Alice, Rose and Esme do the actual interaction.**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

My family was avoiding me. It is probably for the best. I was not in a talking mood anyway. I may be complete in myself, so I would never marry anyway, but does not mean I had to like the fact my first marriage is with someone I do not even know. Someone who more then likely will never be more then a sister at most.

I walked around the house aimlessly. Not knowing what I was looking for until I found it. Music. My piano has always been there for me. The notes flowed from my fingers freely, weaving a beautiful melody. I do not know how long I was playing but when I finally stopped, Esme was standing there watching me smiling.

"That's my favorite of all you have ever composed, but Edward you should really go hunt. School starts in two days and well that girl and the horrid man will be here tomorrow."

Esme was so worried about all of us children. Even though I was older then her, she has always been like a mother to me and I a son to her. I appeased her and went to hunt. I wasn't in the mood to go two far into the woods so I settled for a deer.

On the way, back I could smell other vampires in the area. Two of them, one smelled of venom. Like they have been injured recently. The other reeked of human blood, that only a really messy eater or a newborn could ever manage to achieve. I raced back to the house to warn the others, or at least meet my future wife.

When I arrived at the house everyone was waiting downstairs. Alice must have seen my decision to come home because they where all edgy. Which one quick glimpse into their minds I knew I was right. The two weren't meant to show up for another day, but who else could it be?

We sat around the living room making pointless small talk such as, "Fork's sure is rainy." or "So are there more deer or bears in the woods closet to the house." it was the first time in my vampire life that five minutes seemed like five hours. When the knock came from the door, Emmett of all people was the first to answer it.

"So you're the girl here to make our little Eddie a man?" He had such a idiotic grin on his face it was hard to believe he was actually intelligent. He's so Lucky Esme would be upset if I attacked him in front of guests, even if one was a blackmailer.

_Ha, now that old saying my father use to say makes sense. "SCREW the truth into men's minds"… though I'm sure he didn't mean it that way… actually now it doesn't make much sense anymore. Stupid Puritan sayings._

Rosalie grabs her husband by the ear and began pulling him up the stairs. I made my way toward the door to meet the two vampires. The girl looked shy, not a very vampric trait but understandable.

The man's thought's where vile. He was undressing every female in the house and comparing them with others. I tried my best to ignore him as I plotted ways to kill him for it.

"Hello, welcome to our home." Carlisle isn't here right now, but you can discuss anything with me or my whole family. We have the guest room set up for…"

"Melancholy." She squeaked.

"Melancholy then. Alice will you please show her to her new room." I knew I was acting a little cold and I could tell I was starting to frighten the girl but I wanted this creature out of my house. Then I heard a thought that shattered my thought process and almost made me laugh.

_How lucky now I don't need to stand next to vile pompous piece of cat vomit. _

I wasn't even sure why it was that amusing, maybe just the emotion her inner voice put into it or just that she seemed far less meek in her mind. Alice took Melancholy's hand and led her upstairs and I turned my attention back to this man.

"I have a few questions about the arrangement. Is their anyway not to marry her? Could we just take her into our coven instead?"

"Well if you are truly against marrying her As long as she remains living in the house with you and does the same things as you. You don't truly have to marry her, though I don't see why not, she has a fine body." His mind was flooded with pictures of her and I cringed. I didn't need nor want to see this.

"I'll keep that in mind." My voice was getting harder to control. I could feel my rage slowly begin to grow bigger. Then I felt Jaspers hand on my shoulder and his calm overwhelm me, I thanked him and turned back to Dagon.

"She's a very stubborn creature. No matter how many times I think I have broken her, over weeks to years she just becomes twice as stubborn. Feel free to slap her around and she responds very interestingly to venom."

_Oh, that poor dear. I better go check her over to make sure she isn't hurt._

Esme got up and left the room leaving Jasper and myself alone with this vile piece of cat vomit.

"Is there anything else we should discuss about Melancholy or the arrangement? Like how long will she be staying with us?"

"I'll be back for her in 20 to 30 years. Depends on where my travels take me." with that Dagon vanished out the door and pulled out my cell phone to call Carlisle.

**Melancholy P.O.V**

To say I was expecting a better room would be the truth. To say I was expecting a decent room would be untrue. To say I was expecting this room was a bold faced lie that not even the devil would speak. It was 30 times the size of my closet and I had an actual dresser, three of them! The closet in this room was also twice as big as my old room.

The room even branched off into my own bathroom! I have never had one of those before. I was not even aloud to use Dagon's if me or any of the others wanted to wash up we had to go down to a creek somewhere.

"So this is all mine?" I was still expecting it to be some cruel joke.

"Yes do you like it?"

"Like it? No, I don't like it! I love it!!" I ran around the room at vampire speed, opening and closing everything, flashing through the bathroom turning on and off the sink and flushing to toilet I wouldn't need. Alice was standing there smiling and I stopped suddenly thanking her repeatedly, as she tried to shut me up.

"It's no big deal really! We had a blast getting your room ready. Though we couldn't tell what you would like so we each painted a wall a different color and split it into those four colors and we decided on warm colors because it's meant to be more welcoming."

"It's fantastic! I love it and the dressers and mirror and bathroom, plus the closet is twice the size of my room at Master's house!" Just then the door opened and Esme walked in and hugged me asking if I was alright.

"I heard him talking about beating you. Do you have any recent wounds?" I didn't want them worrying about me so I lied.

"No, he hasn't hit me for a couple months and the bites heal in a day or two most of the time." Esme didn't look satisfied but she didn't ask anymore, as I opened my beaten up suitcase and pulled my clothes out and put them in my dresser. I turned around to see three people with their jaws on the floor looking at me… Wait three? A second ago I could of swore it was just Alice and Esme.

One second I was staring back at them and the next second we where in a car going a million miles per hour as they all threw random questions at me such as my favorite color, favorite brand of clothes. I answered blindly not really paying attention to what they asked. When the car finally stopped I expected to be outside of some brightly colored store but to my surprise we where in front of a small little house that had been renovated into a store.

"When I decided to buy our type of clothes I saw you dunking them in a vat of black dye and making chains out of a bunch of nails. I figured we should just buy you gothic clothes so you don't have to go through the trouble."

Rosalie smiled, "Don't let her fool you she's been trying to get the boys into this kind of clothing since it came out."

Esme lightly put her hand on my shoulder to anyone else it would look like the motherly thing to do and maybe that's why she was doing it but I felt it was to make sure I didn't attack anyone in the store. As if they thought I was just some newborn. I mean it makes sense I guess, but still it's kind of degrading.

The second Alice was in the store she was running around slightly faster then human speed grabbing seemingly random things off the shelf. I swear this was not the same girl. I stood there randomly looking around before a whole pile of clothes was dropped on me.

She pushed me into the dressing room and I shut and locked the door. I began trying on clothes on. Everything looked good on me. Since I was turned I could walk around in a burlap bag and still look good. I should know, I did walk around in bags for a couple years of my after life.

"No, NO, NO! You have to let me see you try each one on!" I went to unlock the door but the second my hand touched the door knob that pixie creature was climbing OVER the door. Seriously OVER the door! It was as if she was on a sugar high. Vampires didn't eat sugar though…Did they? I'll add that to my list of things to research.

I continued to change outfits trying them on and looking in the mirror as Alice the Pixie would make approving or disapproving noises and throw the things she didn't like over the door to I suppose Rosalie or Esme, as random pieces would fly back. Finally she had a pile of clothes on the floor next to us that went up to her shoulders and all flying articles of clothes stopped. She opened the door and I was allowed to leave the prison also known as a changing room. The three girls picked all the clothes up and headed over to the cash register, whom the person working it seemed extremely happy. The bill of the clothes came up to 4,000, I was told not to worry about paying them back and that we still had to find clothes for when we went on hunting trips.

The process was repeated and I ended up with another 1000 worth of clothes before we finally piled back into the car which was some how able to hold all of the clothes I guess vampire strength helped when you where packing bags into a trunk.

Alice wasn't driving so ridiculously fast anymore though. I figured this was the part I was hoping wouldn't happen. The part where I reveal my past. Right on queue Rosalie asked the first question.

"Melancholy is a fairly recent name. Are you a newborn?"

I fought the urge to laugh. I was far from it.

"No, I'm not."

Alice asked the next one. "How old are you?"

I knew she was asking about my total age but I hoped maybe she would get the point.

"I was seventeen when bitten." I saw a slight frown out of the corner of my eye, maybe she just realized I didn't want to talk about it and would stop asking but I had no such luck.

"What year where you born?"

"I guess you want my whole existence story then huh. Okay give me a second to organize my thoughts and I'll tell you but I'm not repeating a single word!" All three of them nodded and Alice pulled over the car so she could fully concentrate on me. I took a deep breath and began.

"I was born in the fall of 1683, in Massachusetts." I paused looking at the three of them in turn.

"Did you ever hear of the Salem Witch trials?" Each of them nodded at once. "I was one of the girls accusing people of witchcraft." I let this sink in as I fell into the void of memories I had tried to long forget.

"I wasn't going to actually accuse anyone myself just act like the rest of the girls, but one day my Mother said the neighbor gave her the evil eyes so she had a miscarriage. I called that women to court, she died. As for my mother, she was hung the same day as well.

After my mother died at the noose my father remarried a couple years latter, to a twice as religious woman. Everything moderately fancy in the house was thrown out and we where the best puritan family for a couple years.

My father really wanted to explore though his heart was always at sea and the King gave him a ship to do just that. I begged him to take me to see it and we went. The port was swarmed by pirates , filthy stinky pirates. All girls and women where captured and taken back to his ship."

The thought of him even if I hadn't said his name just yet tore at my heart, how I want to be with him.

"We where raped, not beaten though only if you tried to jump overboard or refuse to eat. As the other girls began to go mad or stop taking care of themselves I remained clean and sane.

Soon the Captain himself was interested in me, and I became HIS girl and his only. It wasn't long before the rest of the girls had died. We where married on his ship by the priest off of some ship they had boarded and defeated. Not long after I bore him a son, Anthony Daniel Kidd.(A/N Since I don't plan on having Mel say her ex-husband's name if you haven't guessed his name was William Kidd) Anthony was our pride and joy. As a toddler he would run around the ship shouting orders and threats that you thought he was the Captain. He even stole my husband's wigs and fancy clothes, he was a natural pirate and thief.

Life was to perfect to go on that way for long though. We attacked the wrong ship. A ship if you would have told me was led by vampires I would have laughed at you. Now don't ask me what Vampires where doing at sea. Except for the Volturi and now you guys this was the biggest coven I had seen. Dagon told me they where at sea to avoid the annoying human attempts to destroy the vampire race however pathetic, it was annoying.

Anyway, The ship was flooded and many people taken captive. The rest just set free. I should have died that day, but my weirdness cursed me to this life. Dagon would have drained my blood like the rest of them, if I hadn't tasted worse then human food to him. He locked me in a room with a 'snack' and I was alone the three days of my transformation. When I woke up, the first thing I saw was my beautiful baby boy crying at my side begging me to stop screaming." At this point I had to stop. I started dry sobbing so hard that had I needed to breath I would have died. Alice and Esme embraced me allowing me to cry into their arms. Rosalie said calming words and after what seemed like an eternity I was calm enough to continue my story.

"I didn't see my child, I saw blood. I saw food. I snapped his neck and drank him dry. I later played it off saying that him being on a ship of vampires he would have been killed anyway." Esme continued to hold me in her arms, telling me it wasn't my fault. Newborns can't control themselves. I took another deep breath and continued my story, praying to god that they wouldn't hate me when I was finished.

"My vampire life is to long to tell word for word, so I just go over my first 10 years as a vampire. My whole newborn life we sailed around on that ship. Soon all the 'fun' was over and I left with Dagon to start my life as his slave.

I tried to escape many times and the one time I managed, I made the second biggest mistake ever in my existence. I bit a seven year old child. I managed to pull myself away before killing him but it was to late and in three days he was dead anyway and Dagon had found us.

He dragged me and the boy back to his house and chained the boy up. He then beat me to the point it took me four months to heal completely. I then found out that the boy was still locked up and hadn't fed for four months.

Dagon then told me what I was to do. I was to take the boy apart one piece a day and burn each one in front of him. I refused but gave in after he bit me, just as a warning that he would tear me apart again. That warning was worse then what he was warning about. That's when we discovered that venom still had the same reaction it would to any human. (No, she's not a half breed) I guess it was a great lesson because I never attacked another child and I never turned another human.

That's pretty much all that's relevant… Any questions?"

The girls shook their heads and I allowed myself to be consumed by another wave of dry sobs as each of them took turns comforting me.


	3. Rice Cakes and Candy

_**Melancholy P.O.V**_

When the dry sobs finally stopped it was morning. Rosalie who seemed the most resistant to me was now my best friend. Maybe something bad had happened to her too. I'd have to ask later, whenever I get the chance.

We all piled back into the car and the girls took turns making me laugh by telling jokes to funny things that happened in the past to them or their husbands.

"Emmett doesn't act nearly as smart as he is. I swear he's just one big, strong, sexy, child. Anyway back at this one high school we went to we where required to take and pass family consumer science. We got put in charge of a kindergarten class for the whole day. This little girl was picking on all the other boys and Emmett had the audacity to tell her it wasn't very lady like."

Rosalie stopped and chuckled to herself probably recalling the look on the girls face. "This girl spat on Emmett's shoe and challenged him to an arm wrestling match. She seriously was one of the most interesting human children I ever met. He agreed even though I told him no, the doof. He stat at the table with the girl for an hour as the girl tried her best to push his arm down. He just smiled as she jumped on the table and tried to force his hand down by sitting on it and everything. Then she suddenly got this bright idea and with her free hand pointed at me claiming I had taken my shirt off. To this day I still tease Emmett that a little girl beat him in an arm wrestling match."

The whole car burst out laughing, and didn't stop until Alice began to tell her own story.

"Twenty years ago we just moved into a new house. It was a total dump but Esme swore she could fix it up. Anyway the place was infested with rats of every shape, color and size! The boys then had a contest of who could drink the most 'shots' in two hours. Edward and Emmett got so into the game that they crashed through three of the walls, Esme wanted to keep, to grab colonies of rats. My Jasper behaved himself though, to a certain extent. He waited until they crashed into the wall, but those two idiots, both would try to get the same rat and when they would fight Jasper would sneak in and steal a pile of the rats in the end the score was. 63, 64, and 92 Jasper won and Edward had to clean up the mess wearing a big puffy dress that I'm surprised they managed to sneak into the house with out my fashion sense catching them."

The girls started laughing as I tried to picture Edward in a dress, but the only picture I could get of him was with his face contorted in anger but that only made him in a dress even more amusing.

"Okay Alice, Speed up the car you girls have school tomorrow. We have eternity to tell these stories." Esme defiantly played the mom in this coven. It was actually pretty refreshing to be part of a family again, and to know that not all vampires are slaves or masters.

"Oh yeah!" Alice stomped down on the pedal and we started flying down the highway. We where back at the house in twenty minutes. We piled out of the car and Alice started throwing stuff into people's arms. The others rushed to my room at vampire speed so I followed suit. When I got there they where putting them into my drawers. Alice grabbed the bags out of my hands and started putting those away as well.

"Now remember girls, everything said between us girls…"

The three of them chimed in at the same time, "Stays between the girls!" The three of them started laughing and fell into a pile on my sofa. Rosalie turned to me still smiling.

"Don't worry Melancholy we'll teach you the ropes soon. For now get settled in. I'm sure you'd like some time to yourself after all the excitement."

"I don't mean to be a stick in the mud, but some time alone to ready myself for what's to come would be really great." The girls filed out each giving me a hug and some random piece of advice. Once they left I sat on my orange sofa and looked at my bright yellow dresser. Each of the walls where a different color and the south (A/N I think it's the south wall) wall was pure glass. The west wall was painted yellow with doors to both the bathroom and my closet. The dressers where against the wall to. Both now full of new clothes the closet held a bunch of hoodies as well as my most prized item the dress my now dead husband had given me.

The book shelf and CD player was against the north wall both where shades of red. The desk was a dark mahogany and it was against the window so I could look outside when I sat at it. Alice had mentioned Jasper ordering me a laptop so the desk wouldn't be so empty.

Rosalie said she would start teaching me how to drive a car tomorrow and Edward was planning on letting me borrow his Vanquish until I could get my own car. As long as I could dive it correctly.

I sat up suddenly when I heard the door open and Edward's head peaked around the threshold.

"May I come in?" His face peep around my door and the red background against his pale face and odd colored hair didn't do him justice.

"It's your house I don't see why not." I tried my best to sound civil but I was scared he was coming to 'have me.'

"It's yours now too you know. Anyway I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for being so harsh yesterday. I had a feeling that if I was too nice Dagon would have changed his mind." I visiblely relaxed and I'm sure he noticed but he didn't say anything about it.

"He probably would have. He always likes to make my life as horrible as possible." He walked over to my desk and turned the chair so it was facing my sofa.

"I know he had scratched you recently though. As you'll soon find out there is no such thing as privacy in this house. We have a physic, empath and mind reader all pinned up in the same house." I fought the urge to let me jaw drop I knew their where vampires with powers out there Dagon had hand picked Mary for her power but I didn't think they where common.

"And your the mind reader right." He raised one of his eye brows at me then smiled.

"Actually I am." Oh how wonderful. I get to marry a mind reader.

"I have a power, though I don't know what it is exactly, Dagon just says I'm helpful in a useless way it just has something to do with blood."

"We'll have to try to figure it out. Where there any other vampires where you lived?"

"Yeah, besides Dagon their was, His mate Mary, then Paul, and Mary's little sister Emilie. Emilie is a newborn though." He looked shocked probably that their where so many of us as most covens had maybe three members on a good year.

"Any relevant powers you know of?"

"Mary is a very good liar. Paul hates most white people and I'm not sure about Emilie." He sat still looking like he was in deep thought for a long time. It was kind of nerve racking and then he finally spoke up.

"How does he keep all of you as slaves. Even if he's a great fighter surely all of you together…"

"He normally always has Paul locked up. Mary doesn't love him but she's scared of him, she was a sheltered rich girl. Emilie was very much like any newborn. She does lash back if you attack her, but that's only her instincts taking over. She's so quite and obedient. I'm sure that once she can completely control herself she'll take a beating without so much as a whimper of protest."

"That's a pretty big coven for human drinkers under normal circumstances, but I see it's more of a case of master and vulnerable slaves."

_So he finally says what I knew HE was thinking._

"If it wouldn't be to much trouble, one day maybe soon could I be permitted to go and try to rescue Emilie at the very least. She's so innocent."

"I'll talk to my family. Maybe we can go to the Volturi…"

"They already know, as long as Dagon doesn't get anymore non-human slaves they don't care."

"Then I'll just talk to my family. I'll leave you to your thoughts now."

"Thanks. What time is school again?" He laughed as he stood up and started walking to the door.

"8:30 in the morning."

"See you then." He shut the door behind him and I laid down on the sofa willing for the fifty millionth time that I would wake up and all of this would have been just a dream.

The next morning Alice came bursting into my room at exactly 7:31 am. Yelling for me to go take a shower as Rosalie explained to me she wasn't normally like this. She was just so excited about having a new sister in the house. If I could cry I would have been crying tears of joy to hear me referred to as a sister. That meant I was an equal. I climbed into the shower and turned the knob as hot relaxing water poured over my body and read the back of one of the bottles to figure out how to use it.

I recalled faintly from my human life that I needed some form of soap to scrub my hair and body with but Rosalie had explained that each of these bottles where different.

I used the two blue bottles in my hair and the one red bottle on my body being careful to avoid the scratches on my back as it apparently stung a lot if you got the soap in them. When I was finally finished washing and rinsing myself I walked out of the bathroom dripping wet grabbing a towel and gently drying myself.

Someone had laid out some clothes on the bed for me but I ignored that and went to my dresser to pick out an outfit that didn't show so much back so they wouldn't worry about my scratches and how slowly they heal. I wasn't a very normal vampire when it came to my physical body. I didn't heal as fast or anything but at least I didn't bruise like I did as a human. I picked out a long sleeve shirt that clung to my body and some skinny black pants with random straps made of cloth attached to them. I grabbed two of the many silver rings that Alice had bought for me and put them on random fingers, wishing that I still had the ring my husband had given me the night he found out I was to bear him a child.

The clock read 8:10 but Alice had once again rushed in and pulled me by my hand to go to school saying how Edward hated to be late. All of us piled into one car somehow, but thankfully I was in the front seat next to Edward and not crushed in the back with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. Rose started to complain. "We have to take two cars to school now! Or at least by a bigger car."

"A hummer?" Emmett's voice was pleading and hopeful. Though if their was more room I'm sure Rosalie would have smacked him upside the head.

"What part of 'Don't draw to much attention.' do you not understand? Maybe we could get one of those ugly Mini Vans With a little work they could almost be presentable and if I tweak the engine it would go a decent speed to."

"We can buy a putrid mini van after Melancholy picks out her car. Until then we will all pile into my Volvo." The bickering continued but I was to lost in my own thoughts about how my will power was about to be tested. Would I be able to eat only rice cakes when almost daily all forms of sweets where going to be dangled in front of my face?

All to soon we where at the school which was different then the small building I called a school back in my human life. When the bickering children in the back opened up their door I was suddenly hit by an over whelming scent and I stopped breathing and moving. Edward got out of the car and walked around to my side with a bewildering smile on his face, obviously amused.

"Yes, yes. I know a new school can be frightening my dear, but you need to keep up your end of the bargain then we will find you some rice cakes once school is out." His voice was loud enough to hear for any human but they wouldn't hear any of the secret message only what they wanted to hear. He sounded normal but one look at his face and you could tell he was laughing on the inside. I'm glad he finds my frustration amusing. He pulled me out of the car and we headed for one of the random buildings Edward had called "the office".

**Edward P.O.V**

When I opened the office door I never expected to be greeted by such a heavenly scent and in the split second my instincts fought to take control.

She was just one frail human. She'd be so easy to take. The office lady was no big deal either. If I so much as scratched her Melancholy would probably lose her control. If not I could snap her neck and return to the girl before more then a single drop was wasted. I was about to take action when a firm hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to attack it but the overpowering scent of vampire breath greeted my nose and I was able to reorganize my thoughts.

If I took this girls life, we would have to move again, avoid the FBI and I'd bear the guilt of being an even worse monster. What kind of example would I be for Melancholy? Oh, and Esme would be understanding but she'd be disappointed on the inside. No, I needed to control myself.

I had come to this realization all before Melancholy had pulled away. I nodded in thanks not even bothering to ask her how she could tell that's exactly what I had needed. Suddenly her inner voice penetrated my thought process with her laughter.

_Guess you need some rice cakes too!_

I made her swear she wouldn't tell anyone about this girl for now and she just smiled knowingly her mind spinning so fast that I couldn't understand most of it. The secretary gave her a couple papers told her something or other and then we left.

"The secretary called her Isabella Swan." I just nodded saying I had heard and we continued walking.

**Melancholy's P.O.V**

I walked to my first class trying to sort through the random information touching that Swan girl had caused. She was Edward's singer, but only his which was odd, because most singers have 4 or 5 vampires to them at least.

I walked to my first class, English. I had this class with Jasper. I knew I was in for a long one hunred and eighty days when the teacher started telling me stuff I already knew seeing how education was very important to puritan's and my human life refused to be forgotten.


	4. Be Honest

**Melancholy's P.O.V**

**I went biology, then math, which I had with Jasper again and he quickly filled me in on the story the human's where to be told. Both fairly boring but at least I didn't know every thing the teacher said. After that I had lunch and I learned how the Cullens mingle with humans. **

**They sit at a separate table with a tray of untouched food and look randomly in all different directions. BORING! **

**I saw the Isabella girl again, and I saw Edward glance her way to and I figured she must have thought about him or something. Edward shook his head slightly, I figured he was talking to Alice as I noticed they sometimes talk without speaking, so I picked up my tray and walked over towards Bella to try to see if what I had learned was correct. I stood behind her and looked at a girl who's name I had heard to be Jessica.**

"**Would you people mind if I sat here. My cousins are fairly boring, they don't talk at all!"**

**Of course they where a little put off by their natural instincts to avoid me but this Jessica girl obviously had a thing for one of the boys so she gladly invited me to sit down and Isabella moved over so I could sit next to her and I was just where I wanted but sadly I was right where they wanted too.**

"**So are you from Denali too?" A nasal sounding girl asked.**

"**No, I'm from Massachusetts." Yeah, I keep as close to the truth as possible though with my ridicules vampire memory I'd remember the exact look on their faces as well as what I said. **

"**So you said you're their cousins. As is blood or just by family?" Jessica said leaning in closer.**

"**I'm Esme's sister's daughter, but my mother died in a car crash and my father was out of the picture for years now." Jessica smiled as if I had given her the most valuable piece of information ever. I guess they knew little about the family besides the fact they seemed to be perfect. Isabella looked up at me and spoke the first time since I had come over. Her voice was so quite if I wasn't a vampire I might not have heard it.**

"**Edward is the youngest one right."**

"**Yes, my favorite cousin."**

"**He was acting weird in the office this morning. Did I accidentally step on his toes or something?"**

**I smiled slightly at her, reveling in her innocents, how little she knew about us. Of how unlucky or lucky she was.**

"**Don't mind him. He's had a bad day. Emmett accidentally ran over his favorite cd with his car so he's just a Mr. Mc'GrumpPants." Emmett burst out in his booming laughter and I'm sure if he was human he'd be bright red and in need of oxygen. As Rosalie knocked him upside the head, the girls I was sitting with looked a bit shaken, well except for Bella she looked a little bit amused.**

**Jessica and the nasal girl began assaulting me with questions again. Starting with questions about myself and questions about each of the Cullens. After the Spanish inquisition of this century it was finally time to go to my next class.**

**Social studies which was bound to be boring as I had lived through most of it. **

**After a lecture on the Salem Witch trials, Hardy Har Har. They used my first name Ann in the book and also got all the information incorrect. It was time for the last class.**

**The last class, Alice somehow worked it so I had it with Rosalie, Alice AND Emmett. It was gym and of course it was required I take the class to graduate. If only these human's knew how dangerous it was to have me in that class as humans are most likely to get hurt or bleed in this subject. When I went into the locker room I went over to the coach. She gave me a spare uniform and apparently I saved Isabella from taking the class for the day as they only had one spare.**

**I went to change into my gym shirt when I realized I still had the scratches on my back, well I realized AFTER Alice noticed them. She grabbed my arm an forced the jersey on me and dragged me over to Rosalie.**

"**Did you know about the scar and scratches on her back?" Alice ripped the jersey off again and turned me so I was facing Rosalie. I was so shocked I wasn't sure how I should act. I quickly pulled the shirt back over my body and turned around to face Rosalie. Her face was contorted with anger and she looked ready to kill someone.**

"**Did that Dagon guy do this to you? Or did Edward last night?" She wiped out her phone as I started to talk.**

"**No, No it was NOT Edward. Dagon did it right before we left, but I didn't want to worry you when you asked about it." Alice took a deep breath and I sat down on a bench looking up at them.**

"**Melancholy, We want you to be openly honest with us. Even if I ask you if I look fat in my clothing." Alice sat down next to me taking my hand as Rosalie sat on my other side.**

"**We have to take you to see Carlisle," She smiled at me handing me my other shirt. "So change back and we can give that Isabella girl this uniform." I took the shirt and quickly changed back as vampire speed and Alice took the gym clothes to Isabella.**


	5. Predator and Prey

All the way to the hospital I didn't know what to think. I was grateful to have someone finally care about me, but at the same time I was annoyed. They fussed over EVERYTHING. My hair, my clothes, if I was eating enough, if I could handle myself, if I was still depressed about my son. Jasper messing with my emotions when ever I felt anything other then complete calm. Edward reading my mind all the time. I was suffocating.

When we finally got there I had decided not to be angry, after all it could be worse, but I was far from happy. They all worried and fussed a ridicules amount, well except Emmett he loved to play around and we got into a mock fight last night but Esme scolded him.

They ushered me through the hospital doors and through the lobby as fast as we could go without warning the humans but it wasn't fast enough for me. The scent of blood flooded my nostrils. It was so strong, so sweet, so delicious. I felt my eyes become darker with each passing mill-a-second. Soon I was trying to pull away from Alice and Rosalie's grip. One covered my mouth as the other pinched my nose.

Carlisle was in his office thankfully, and once they explained him why they dragged me here against my will, he shooed them out of the room. He shuffled through his papers for a couple minutes before looking up at me. I had a feeling he was giving me time to collect my thoughts.

"Melancholy, more then anything we want you to feel comfortable with us. The girls are just worried, you just like a new little sister to them." He then went back to his papers.

"I'm hardly a 'little' sister. I'm over three hundred years old. Just barely younger then you."

He smiles up at me with his knowing smile. "I said little not younger."

"Technicalities. who needs 'em." He started laughing, well more chuckling, as I watched him with my arms crossed.

"Now Melancholy I expect your back is perfectly fine. So lets talk about you instead. How do you like this life?"

I sat still for a minute thinking as he continued to do his paper work what ever it was.

"I'm not sure. I hated it when I was with Dagon but now that being a slave isn't the only thing that would ever greet me. I think I'm starting to like it." He looked thoughtful for a second before asking the next question.

"How do you think of yourself. For example, Edward tends to call himself a monster. Do you think you're a monster?" He didn't look down at his papers this time, he looked right into my eyes. I returned his gaze as I thought. We sat still as statues for ten minutes before I answered.

"I think of myself as any hawk, shark, snake, bear, wild dog or cat would think of themselves. I had no control over what I became. If there is a god, and there very well might be. They created the predator to go with the pray. The shark with the baby seal and the lion with the lamb. Everything or one must die someway or another at some time. Tell me, what makes killing an animal any better then killing a human? Animals don't think? They don't have families, friends, jobs, someone to miss them when they are gone? Was it because we ourselves use to be human; that we want someone to live their life as we now can not? Now Carlisle I'm not saying you should drink from humans or that I shouldn't drink from animals. I'm just saying I don't think there is much of a difference." Carlisle's eyes never left mine the whole time I was speaking. He looked at me even more interested then ever.

"Speaking of you feeding off animals how is that going for you so far?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I didn't murder anyone yet, bu…" Suddenly the smell of blood washed over the room so strong it took every ounce of will power I had left not to fly from my seat to it. The office door slammed open just as suddenly and my stupid vampire instincts made me look at the most mouth watering thing I ever seen.

Woman was standing there covered from head to toe in blood, the only thing that kept me in my seat now was the child she had balanced on her hip. He reminded me so much of my baby, my Anthony. He couldn't have been more then two years old.

"Dr. Cullen, my sister and her husband would come to you before they went to live in the clouds. I need your help." This woman looked light headed. What human wouldn't be after losing all the beautiful blood. So much sweeter then animal blood, if I could only have a taste.

I shook my head violently. The boy Melancholy remember if you lose control you could kill the child as well. I didn't see or hear what Carlisle was doing. It didn't matter all that mattered at this point was me getting as far away from the blood as possible. I got out of my chair and walked to the other side of the room. Carlisle had picked the woman up and was carrying her out into a different room, the boy was now deposited on the ground sitting there in complete tears.

He ripped off his shoe and threw it halfway across the room. It was kind of peaceful to see such a young child again. I could barely remember how they acted. He threw his other shoe and it hit the window, I walked over carefully not wanting to frighten him.

"Lindah!" I guess he was calling out for him mom. Or maybe it was his aunt. I didn't have time because Carlisle called out to me.

"Melancholy, bring the boy out here please. I would like you to rinse the blood off him. I'd have a nurse do it but I need it done a soon as possible if he's losing blood his body won't last long." I nodded and . I quickly pulled on gloves at Carlisle instruction, and picked the screaming child off the floor. He continued to scream and brought him out to the sink I began taking off his clothes and letting the warm water gently wash the blood off his body.

I wasn't breathing on account of the woman so I was starting to feel that familiar awkward feeling. So I readied myself for the scent of her blood and took a quick deep breath. What hit me wasn't her blood it was his. His blood was the most wonderful thing I have ever smelled in my life. It was like a fresh breeze off the sea as it whipped through your hair. It wouldn't be that hard to kill him. I could make it look like he slipped and hit his head off the side of the sink. Carlisle would think I just couldn't control myself and the intense rushing of blood I mean after all my eye where pretty black at this point, but when I turned and looked into his emerald green eyes I knew I couldn't do it. I could not take this child's life as I had taken my own.

At vampire speed I told Carlisle I was off to get a nurse, that I couldn't do it. He just looked at me with understanding eyes and I ran as fast as the situation would allow. I was not breathing anymore I could not risk it. When I found the nurse I did everything short of picking her up and running her into the room.

She washed the boy off and discovered he had no cuts. Carlisle wanted him checked out for internal bleeding so the nurse left with the boy in her arms. I returned to Carlisle's office feeling nothing but shame. I had wanted to kill a baby. Animal or human, babies should be left alive and I had wanted to kill one. I sat with my hands over my face until Carlisle came back.

"They will both be fine. However, she wont be able to leave for a couple days. Don't listen if anyone tells you any different. Now I think it's best if you start home. You look like you really need to hunt. Because I think your eyes have just invented a whole new shade of black."

I nodded and to save myself the trouble of walking through the hospital again I just climbed out the window. I began to wonder why my power didn't tell warn me until I noticed I still had the gloves on, maybe I had to actually come in contact with their skin. I continued running, until I noticed I was lost. I looked around trying to remember how I got here but I was running with my eyes closed half the time trying to find any information about the boy my gift may have given me. I sat down on a curb to try to figure out what I should do.

I wish I had one of the mini cordless phones the Cullens each had. I also wished everything would be one big dream but if I hadn't woken up by now I knew I never would. I heard foot steps behind me and I turned to see a beautiful dog walking my way. I was about to snap his neck and just drain him when I saw a litter of puppies come waddling out after him. Then I heard it a small whimper. I moved one of the trash cans and behind it was whom I presumed to be the mother dog, and she was in pain. I inched closer and her whimpering got louder. The male got a little tense but I could tell he trusted me. I picked her up gently and examined her. It looked like she had a broken leg. I scouted through the ally at vampire speed for things to use to splint it. I splint it with a lot more whimpering and wiggling but finally I was satisfied with the results

I put her back down looking at the family. The male snuggled up to the woman and I could tell he was trying to comfort her. I wondered who would take her splint off when her left was healed. I got up and walked out of the ally and stood on the sidewalk for any hint of where I was. Suddenly a car came flying down the street at me and stopped suddenly at my side. Get the mutts and get in the car. I'm not in the mood to deal with the three hour argument we would get in because I decided I didn't want dog hair all over my car. I just lived through hell.

I smiled and picked the female dog up placing her in the back of the car. The male and the four puppies climbed into the back with them. Edward was wincing with every single hair that shed off their bodies as I climbed in the front seat.

"What are you doing all the way up here anyway?" He looked directly at me as he talked and I as getting nervous.

"Edward keep your eyes on the road! We may be invincible but the dogs aren't!" He rolled his eyes and me and turned back towards the road and the rest of the ride was uncommunicative. I figured out I wasn't really that far from home and Alice came bounding out of the house.

"Melancholy your back! You know we can't keep those things though. Just until she's healed then Edward will have to bring them back to the ally." I looked at the dogs. I knew I was doomed to be alone, so I hadn't really formed much of an attachment to them already but some where deep inside I had wanted to keep them knowing I would never be able to. So I just nodded at Alice. (A/n I just don't think the Cullens would have pets. Sorry… …………though maybe…)

I picked up the female and carried her up to my room laying her on my sofa. I returned to the stairs to see the puppies attempting to get up the marble stairs and Emmett laughing quite loud but not his normal booming laughter. The Dad was running up and down picking one pup up by the scruff getting them up a couple of steps then going back for another, repeating this several million times before all of them where at the top. The male sat next to me waiting for me to show me where the mother was.

I lead him into my room and he jumped right up on the sofa next to her. It was so cute to see two dogs that loved each other this much. I really found it hard to believe the Cullen's could see any significant difference. If I had killed the male surely the mother and babies would have missed him, they probably would have died too.

I watched as the pups carefully began suckling on their mother. Was today remind Ann (A/n her first name. She rarely uses it) her son is dead day? I walked to my bathroom and turned the shower on full blast hot and got in letting the hot water run over my marble skin as I tried to wash the bad memories away.


	6. Natural Bitten Actor!

A/N Sorry this chapter took so long I had some trouble writing it. Had tones of writers block and homework and I somehow managed to cut open each and everyone of my finger tips... Don't ask me how though..

**Melancholy's P.O.V.**

I spent the rest of the day and night watching the dogs. I would have loved to name them but I knew that if I did I'd Never be able to put them back in that ally when the mother was healed, and when you have a life like mine you try to avoid any avoidable pain.

When Carlisle came home and the boys scent flooded the house I slammed my door shut and headed to the bathroom to take another shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles and helped me tame the predator in me that wanted the boys blood. Though after an hour I suddenly started laughing historically out of no where. Edward, he was going through the same thing. Except he would have to see her everyday! Sit next to her everyday too!

I barely noticed when the door opened and closed but I peeked out from behind the shower curtain and was hit in the face by a towel. I turned off the water and dried off quickly stepping out of the shower with it wrapped around me. I noticed there was an outfit hanging on the back of the bathroom door for me though no undergarments, joy. I put the clothes on quickly and stepped out into my room.

Edward was sitting on my desk waiting for me.

"It's not funny. For the first time in a hundred years I feel helpless. A meer human holds so much power over me. Melancholy, I can't even read her mind." Edward was whispering so I had a feeling he hadn't told his family yet.

"I think I can explain that. It's probably like a glitch in her brain. Like I had a glitch with my blood cells. It's not really a glitch though it's more like evolution. Dagon had a theory that someone in my family before me was probably attacked by a vampire and lived. Humans are very adaptive things after they where attacked their body started forming something that would help defend them next time happened. Dagon believes it probably took years to fully develop happening little by little with every generation. Probably a recessive gene too… Gets diluted a bit with each generation and slowly becomes a jigsaw puzzle getting bigger with every generation it isn't completed."

Edward listened closely the whole time and I could see a question developing behind his eyes but I knew he was to polite to ask. I sighed and readied myself to answer his unspoken question.

"My sons blood did indeed taste horrible but as a newborn I didn't really taste it much. Just remember it's just a theory." Edward nodded and looked deep into my eyes for a couple seconds.

"I'm heading up to Denali for the rest of that girls life time. If I… If you need a break from close human contact you can come up too, but it gets easier over time, but if I was to ever harm that angel I would never live it down." I just smiled at him and shook my head. She sang only to him her siren song would bring him back to her before death.

Edward was gone in a matter of seconds and in twenty second you heard his tired squealing out of the driveway. It made a different noise then normal though he must have been taking that black car I had seen in the back one day. I sat back down with the dogs lightly stroking the male and female in turn until I heard Alice call to me about school.

I went downstairs in the outfit Edward had picked out plaid pants and a plain black shirt. Alice looked at me and frowned but it was very short lived as she began pulling me outside.

"Edward left the Volvo so you could learn to drive. Jasper forged your license last night! You sit here and Rosalie will tell you what to do."

Well they did exactly that. Rose told me what each thing did how to use it and then as I was slowly driving to school she told me the rules of the road. I had a couple screw ups but by the time we where there I was a natural at driving. Stupid vampire traits never let me do anything fun.

I parked the car and we all piled out. I took a bit longer because I had to grab the keys then lock the doors. When I turned around to join the group a van was coming at me fast. The breaks squealed and the whole thing hydroplaned still heading right at me. Emmett turned around just in time to see me before I made a dent in the van and he jumped at me from where he was standing putting all his vampire strength into his legs and we rolled out of way of van. He stood up with me still in his arms and he puts me down just as all the humans started to flood over towards us.

"So first you get lost, now you nearly dented a van. What luck you have." He smirked for a second but returned to looking as anyone would if they had just saved someones life.

"I'm sorry, this is the first time I've ever been so unlucky." I rolled my eyes at him. As if I had control over these matters.

"Well be more careful Mel. We can't have you getting _killed." Suddenly the teacher was at the front of the crowd and our vampire speed conversation had to come to a quick end._

"Pretend to be freaked out, grateful, catatonic, anything but a vampire that would have dented the car not the other way around." He turned towards the crowd announcing that we where alright and I started shaking and huddling closer to Emmett. The rest of the Cullen family pushed past the group of humans, well more like the humans subconsciously cleared a path for them. I started thanking Emmett for saving my life through my fake tearless sobs. Emmett picked me up brushing off the teacher like a fly and we headed back over towards the car. I guess because we could afford a visit to the school nurse and her discovering that I should be dead. He was just about to place me in the back seat as the teacher finally caught up.

"Are you children ok?" He asked trying to get Emmett to put me down on my feet so he could see my legs still worked and everything.

"Yes Sir, but I think my cousin here needs an hour or two at the least to calm down she did just see her life flash before her eyes and all." The teacher thought for a second as I cried dry sobs into Emmett's shirt hiding my tearless face in his shirt.

"Sorry but she's under 18 so we can't release her without guardian permission. Take her to the principal's office I'm sure he'd be willing to call your mother or father to allow her to be released and you of course you can't be unshaken by that whole turn of events." Emmett smiled and put on a brave face.

"I would lay down my life for any of my family, I'm completely un-phased." Emmett carried me to the office as I continued to fake cry. When Alice told him the story the principal just shook his head as he picked up the phone and dialed the phone. It rang twice and Esme picked up the phone. Thanks to my vampire hearing I heard everything perfectly.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen this is the principal of Forks high. I'm here with your son an…." Esme cut him off I guess Emmett has a tendency to get in trouble a lot.

"Oh my, Has Emmett gone and done that senior prank he was talking about? Is he expelled? Do I need to come pick him up?" The principal reassured her that he wasn't expelled and they he told her what happened. Esme's voice was no slightly panicked like she forgot we couldn't get hurt by stupid vans, I guess she was just a really good actor.

"Oh my, are they ok? Is Melancholy hurt? What about my children are each of them ok? Tell them if any of them move a single muscle before I get there they will all be grounded!" I heard the phone slam down on the other end and the Principal looked up to us.

"You mother or aunt will be here soon. Just wait in my office until she gets here." I let out a soft sob and moved closer to Rosalie and Alice and whispered just loud enough for them both to hear.

"You know I've barely spent a whole day here yet." They both smiled for a fraction of a second and I sat down in one of the chair covering my face with my hands.

Esme arrived in no less then three minutes. By the looks of it she had ran instead of bringing a car. Which may or may not be faster I haven't really gotten a chance to time both of them yet. She thanked the Principal and after talking to each of her 'children' in turn she decided only Emmett and myself needed to go home for the day. The three of us piled into the Volvo and Esme drove us back as Emmett ruffled my hair from the passenger's seat.

"Who woulda thought! My little sis is such a natural bitten actor!" He laughed at his own joke as I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of it I mean I've learned sometimes he makes good jokes but he has his bad ones.

We pulled into the drive way and I jumped out of the car but Emmett was on top of me faster then I could blink. He started tickling me with his stupid sausage like fingers and I squirmed and giggled and squealed under his unmerciful hold. After a bit of this I began crawling over towards the nearest object. I grabbed it and with a quick kick pushed Emmett away from me and quickly scrambled up the tree.

"Aw, your no fair, get down from there!" I shook my head though I doubted he could see me as I was at the very top of the tree so I shouted out my responce.

"Not as long as your going to tickle me!" He laughed and I felt the tree begin to shake. When I looked down I saw Emmett was pulling the tree out of the ground. I griped the branches as well as I could without snapping them and started looking for something to jump to. He picked up the tree and began to violently shake it sideways trying to knock me out of the tree.

"Come out, Come out where ever you are!" I laughed as he started shaking the tree even harder but stoped when i suddenly felt my grip slipping.I jumped from the tree at it's highest point, big mistake. I went flying across the tree tops landing in one on the balls of my feet but the inertia was to great for the tree and the branches snapped under my feet.

Through mine and Emmett's hysterical laughter I heard Esme's worried calls.

"Melancholy! Emmett! Are you two alright? Do I need to call Carlisle?" Emmett stoped laughing long enough to reply.

"Nah Ma but we do need new clothes for Melancholy here and maybe plane tickets because Alice will probaly KILT her! Get it? You riped your plaid pants and now it look like a kilt? Oh come on it was so funny!" I shook my head and walked towards the house to go change as Emmett tried to convince me there was a point to his maddness.

When I got up to my room I noticed the smell right away. I Guess I had forgotten living creatures need to go to the bathroom. I opened my door and started cleaning the mess that was left of my floor . Next In instructed them to follow me so I could take them outside . The Male got up and I gentaly picked up the female and we went outside. The puppies found it far easier to get downstairs then to come up. I placed her down on the soft grass and watched as the pups froliced imagining they where mine.

I heard the phone ring bu I doubted it was for me so I ignored it, but a couple minutes later I heard Esme call for me. I ran in the house turning my head towards Esme then finaly taking my eyes off the dogs and looking at her.

"Carlisle called. Something happened to a lady named Linda, and now she refuses to agree to any treatment or eat anything until you come see her. He called the school first but oviously you are not there. He wants you to go down right away. Don't worry I'll watch your dogs."

I nodded and took off towards the hospital wondering what could possibly be wrong with Linda, Carlisle had said she would be just fine. I also wondered why she wanted to see me...


	7. Lady in the hospital bed, say WHAT?

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the hospital. I don't know why but I felt like I was connected to this women and child, well why I was connected to the child was obvious but this women still confused me.

I ran through the forest easily avoiding the trees and bushes. I remembered once how even walking through it I would manage to harm myself. It's ridiculous how perfect my body is now but unless I could go back in time to before I killed my son I wouldn't change it for the world. I arrived at the side of the hospital and noticed Carlisle still had his office window open for me. I scrambled up the side of the building and through the window in a matter of seconds.

Carlisle was sitting at his desk looking like he was at the end of his rope. When he saw me his expression changed to one of pure joy.

"That women is the most stubborn thing on this universe. Well maybe not as stubborn as Edward but pretty darn close. She refuses to eat, or take any medications, including painkillers she even riped out the IV so now she's slowly bleeding to death." He shook his head and pointed me in the direction of where she was. I quickly walked to where she was laying.

She looked up at me with grave eyes. I felt like she could see through me right into my soul. I walked over and stood right next to her bed out of her direct vision but, she shifted her position so she could look directly into my eyes.

"What's your full legal name girl." She picked up a pen and hovered it over a document.

"Ann Melancholy Cullen." I noticed she wrote it down quickly on the paper and handed it to a guy who I had barely noticed was in the room with us.

"Well Ann,"

"Please call me Melancholy or even if you must Mel, anything but Ann." She nodded her head and corrected herself.

"Melancholy then, I'm not going to be around much longer. You see I've got a tumor at the base of my head and well I'm all Trey and my daughter Tempera have left. Well I was until today." She smiled at me and my mind was going fifty-million miles an hour trying to figure out what she meant by what she had said.

"I left you my house as well as nephew and daughter. I have split my money between the three of you. You getting fifty percent and they each getting twenty five. When Trey turns 18 he will receive his parents house, until that time it will also be yours but you have no rights to sell it of course. Now my Tempera will be receiving her grandfather's house when she's 18 years old, which you will also own until she reaches age." She kept babbling on about the kids and her will and everything but I couldn't hear her anymore. This was to much she couldn't know me, I had never seen her before in my life.

"Lady, I'm not who you think I am! You don't even know me! I could be a murder! How could you know I'm right for your children! " She looked at me with an all knowing smile on her face.

"Just the fact your asking that question reassures me you'll be perfect for when I pass over. On top of that I remember you." I felt like I was in one of those cartoons Emmett loves to watch and I'm sure if my jaw was capable of it it would have dropped to the floor too.

"You can't remember me. I just moved here from Alaska" She frowned and looked me in the soul again.

"Fine I don't remember **you** but I remember your picture. You're my Great Great Great Great Great ect. Aunt. My family has pictures and records of our family from all the way back before the witch trials. Which if I remember correctly you where part of."

I just looked at her in complete shock, glad that the man had since left. How is this possible? I love nothing like I did then. My eyes where a different color I dressed different and my hair is way longer then it was living at home, because mother said beauty was one of the devils play things. I couldn't take care of her kids when she died. I'm a vampire for lord's sake, vampires don't care for children. It's like playing with your food, domesticating it even!

"Your crazy, there is no way I could be your Great Great whatever Aunt I'm not even 18 yet." She just smiled and handed me a key.

"Could you please go and relive the babysitter for me, these fools wouldn't let me use the phone until I took my medication so she's probably worried by now. Just use the key and let yourself in. It'll be your house soon enough." She handed me a piece of paper and I slowly walked out of the room still in a daze. Thinking of ways I may have to kill this women if she really does have pictures of me as a human.

I left and started searching for the address on the paper. After and hour or so I found it. The house was a beautiful Victorian house. It was two floors with a wonderful wrap around porch. I slowly walked up to the door and knocked, but when no one answered I took out the key and slowly inserted it into the keyhole.

I slowly pushed the door opened and was greeted by a very odd smell that had somehow managed to nearly completely mask the smell of the boy. I walked in and took in the sight. I was in a living room that looked like it had been renovated recently. There was stairs in the far corner that led to the second floor and it was built so you could see the doors on the second floor middle of the living room.

I turned around as Trey came running out from the kitchen into the living room covered in what must have been the odd smelling thing which was for lack of a better word goop.

As if on cue a baby started crying and a girl with a single blonde highlight in her hair came running out from the kitchen. She scooped up the boy and turned around to see me for the first time. She screamed and put the boy back on the ground pushing him behind her legs.

"How did you get in here? The door is locked! Please don't hurt the children, if you need a hostage take me!" I slowly raised my hand to show her I had a key but she didn't visibly relax until Trey fought his way out from behind her and started shouting at me.

"Where is Aunt Lindah! She sad she was gonna be home soon!" He stomped his foot on the ground and some of the goop went flying onto the floor as he did so. With a quick look at the babysitter I picked him up gently and walked him towards the kitchen and suddenly the smell got ten times stronger and I saw an even bigger pile of goop sitting on the floor surrounded by small jars with pictures of a smiling baby on them. The babysitter suddenly almost despiritly rambled out loud.

"I left him alone for a couple minutes to go change his cousins diaper and I come back down and he had made a 'sand box' with all the baby food. So now Tempera is hungry and Trey is covered literally from head to toe in baby food and I need to go buy more food but I can't until I give him a bath. I no longer want a child later on in life." I smiled softly at her making sure not to show my teeth. I looked around and found a sink with a spray house and put Trey down so he was standing in it.

"You go buy the baby food. I'll have this mess cleaned up before you get back. Linda sent me over to relive you anyway." She nodded and quickly headed out the door as I started to spray Trey down. When I had him completely soaked but no longer covered in baby goop I lifted him out of the sink at this point holding my breath.

"Go to your room and pick out any outfit of yours you want to wear but before you do that could you please explain to my why you made such a big mess on the floor to begin with." Trey sighed and rolled his eyes acting like the answer was so obvious I shouldn't have to ask.

"My friend Marsha had a sandbox, but Aunt Linda says we can't have one here because it's always raining and I'd never get tah play in it anyway." I looked down at him and chuckled shaking my head.

"Now go get those clothes on! And try not to get everything to wet on your way to your room." He took off and ran to his room and I looked at the baby girl. She looked to young to recall this moment in the future so I set of at vampire speed cleaning up the whole kitchen from the baby food to the dishes. I then picked up the baby girl and she started screaming louder and pulled my hair. I gently untangled her hand from my hair and walked to the fridge and picking up a jar that Trey had missed opening it and grabbing a small spoon I started to put it in her mouth. She somewhat calmed down and ate the spoonful of food but I could tell her instincts where telling her I was the bad guy.

I wiped off the highchair and put her back down slowly feeding her another spoon full of food. I could almost imagine what it would have been like if Dagon hadn't of come into my life and made me a vampire.

I saw William walking into the captain's cabin and picking up his daughter twirling her around and her laughing happily. Then I saw Anthony running around with some dulled cutlass one of the men gave him as a gift. It was a happy sight but it'd never be true. He had been hung by the neck and I was bit on it.

Tempera grabbed my hair and pulled it pulling me out of my day dream. I put another spoonful of food in her greedily little mouth and she released my hair again. I could hear footsteps and knew Trey was coming down the stairs I took a deep breath and started holding my breath again. When he came in I was surprised he didn't go all out and put pants on his head or something his clothes just didn't match at all.

I smiled and he sat down at the table. He looked around as I continued to put food in the baby's mouth.

"You're fast. It woulda took Nancy forever to clean dat." He pointed to where the goop used to be.

"It would have taken." He scowled at me and Tempera pulled on my hair again and I put the last of the food into her mouth just as Nancy walked back into the house. The baby started screaming again and she rushed over with another jar of baby food and Tempera threw the empty jar towards her but it fell harmlessly to the ground.

"She's a hungry one isn't she." Nancy nodded her head and started feeding her more baby food.

"So how do you know Linda? She said she didn't have any family or friends left besides these two." She didn't look away from the baby but I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was interested.

"Well I don't. She's been having delusions and she thinks I'm her long lost step sister or aunt or something." Nancy chuckled and put another spoonful of food into the baby's mouth.

"She seems to think she's dieing soon but all the doctors she's been to says she's perfectly healthy." Tempera grabbed the jar of baby food off of Nancy and shoved her face into it.

"Well I'll finish up here for you. She told me you where here over night so you must have things you should be doing. I was planning on taking them up to the hospital if you give me your number I can call you if I need any help."

She thanked me and handed me her number, before running out of the house. I turned my attention back to Trey as Tempera shoved food into her mouth with her hands.

"You hungry too?" I walked to the fridge and looked in not completely sure what to feed him as it was so long since I had taken care of a child.

"Yeah but I don't eat no stinky baby food like Tempera. I want a pop tart." Took his chair and dragged it over to the cabinet and pulled out a box and grabbed one of the bags and ripping it open causing the pop tart to go flying across the room. Without thinking I reacted at vampire speed and grabbed it. When I realized what I had done I dropped the pop tart and looked at Trey he might not remember this but he was old enough to communicate and a crazy lady like Linda might believe him and figure out what I was.

"Your fast! I knew sumtin was weird 'bout you! I bet your a werewolf or a Gemlin (gremlin) in a humans skin!" He jumped up and down pointing at and I watched as his little foot slipped over the side and he fell off the chair. I quickly grabbed him before he hit the ground and held him like a bog baby in my arms.

"Little boy, you have me all wrong. I'm not a werewolf or a gremlin. I'm just an ordinary human I just have faster reflexes."

**A/N This chapter is happening at the same time as Edward's and Bella's Port Angeles one. I figured I wouldn't bother to type that one because it's completely unaffected by Melancholy so we should all know that one by heart. Now be nice and review. Tell me what you think should happen with Trey and Tempera, because I'm still not sure where I'm taking that aspect because the plot line would but the kiddies in ALOT of danger.**


	8. Let's Start a Riot!

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

_I had just dropped Bella back off at her house when the phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D and it was the hospital._

"_Edward could you go make sure Melancholy is ok? The lady here seemed to have freaked her out I didn't hear what they said but she left here in a hurry. Linda said she sent her to her house to go meet her children, the address is 1131 West Arch Drive." He sounded pretty worried so I didn't argue and I hoped back into my car and took off towards the house._

_As I drove to the house I saw Alice was also heading towards the house. I shook my head and pulled into drive way shutting my door with care as Alice dashed out of her car to the door knocking extremely fast. Melancholy opened the door carefully and Alice went rushing in._

"_Melancholy we have to get you back to the house I saw Dagon coming back to check up on you! If your not there he won't be very happy and he'll hurt you! We have to get back right now!"_

_I felt anger build up in my chest and pinched the bridge of my nose as I heard Melancholy's thoughts go wild trying to think of many things at once. I heard a couple names I didn't know and I seen pictures of his angry face as he went to strike her._

_Suddenly I looked behind Melancholy and I saw a little boys face peek out from behind a sofa. I quickly told Alice to calm down just loud enough so only the vampires in the room could hear._

_Alice turned around and stared at the child for a couple seconds and for those couple seconds Melancholy's inner voice was going twice as insane._

"_Their babysitter just left and their mother is in the hospital." The little boy, Trey I think it was stood up straight and threw a pillow at Melancholy._

"_She's NOT my Mommy! Mommy is living with the Angels!" He stomped his foot and headed upstairs to I guess his room. Melancholy looked hurt as she watched him go up the stairs and when he was out of sight she ran into the kitchen and came walking back with a baby in her arms._

"_Can we take them back to the house and you guys just claim it's some school project. He won't hurt them. She's only interested in me just keep them in a totally other room or something." She looked desperate but she had to understand it wasn't safe for them. Even being with her for a couple minutes was dangerous for them, but she looked at me with such pleading eyes I had a hard time saying no so I looked to Alice for some help._

_**Melancholy P.O.V**_

_I couldn't leave them here alone. I was afraid that if I did, I'd never see them again not to mention they where to young to be left alone for any period of time. I looked at Edward and I felt my face form a pleading look. He looked at Alice and she looked back at the baby girl I held in my arms. _

"_Please Alice. I know Dagon, he had no interest in harming children." Alice took a deep breath and I saw her face go blank I waited eagerly and she finally came out of her trance._

"_He'll scare Trey a little but he won't hurt them." Edward looked a little dejected and he turned to face me again._

"_After that they have to go back to their guardian. We can't afford the risk." To me it sounded more like he was convincing himself and failing miserably. "Plus you still have dogs." _

_I gave him a big one armed hug and rushed up the stairs to grab Trey before we left. Trey was in what looked like his room. _

"_Trey we are going to my house for a little. Would you like to come along?" He looked at me like I was crazy again._

"_Are there other werewolves there?" I chuckled at him and sat down on his bed with him. "How many times am I going to have to tell you we are not werewolves." He rolled his eyes at me and stood up._

"_Fine lets go to the house so you can eat me and my couzin." I rolled my eyes this time and we walked down the stairs together. Alice was already gone and I hoped into Edward's car holding Tempera on my lap with Trey in the back seat._

_He hit the gas and the car edged up to 200 miles per hour and in less then two minutes we where back at his house. I guess Alice had already told Rosalie because she was all over Tempera in less then a second pulling her now crying form out of my arms and trying to shush her. They ushered the two upstairs and I followed them to my room to feed the dogs quick._

_I went back down stairs just in time to hear a knock on the door and Carlisle answering it. I sat on the sofa next to Esme as they let Dagon back into the house. Edward was sitting holding the bridge of his nose and Jasper was looking as nervous as everyone must of felt._

"_Ah there is my dear Melancholy. I was wondering if I could borrow her for a couple hours maybe even take her out to get a proper bite to eat she looks a little dark around the eyes." I stood up immediately and started to walk towards him but Edward grabbed my wrist._

"_We ask that she remains a vegetarian as long as she is with us and if you feel the need for some meat in your diet then please go outside of our home to eat." Edward pulled me back down onto his lap and I sat without a fuss I knew he wasn't doing it in a flirty kind of way but more so he could easily protect me if Dagon went to hit me._

"_As you please it is your territory if you don't want any dead humans popping up around then I'll go outside of Forks to drink." I turned my head slightly as I heard a sharp intake of breath and everyone did the same as me. How the heck this boy could sneak around despite of everyone vampire hearing was beyond me. Dagon turned to face the boy as well his face twisting into blind rage._

"_What is that boy doing listening in on our conversations? Can't you keep your human servants in line? I'll teach him not to sneak around." He took off and began to dash towards the stairs at vampire speed and I threw myself off of Edward's lap flying up the stairs just a nano-second before him and I turned around crouching in front of the boy. Dagon smacked me across my face but I stayed firmly planted in front of Trey baring my teeth and letting out a low hiss. A second after the sound of his hand hitting my flesh was heard downstairs Emmett flew up the stairs growling he grabbed Dagon by the neck and threw him down the stairs. _

_I grabbed Trey and ran him back into my room holding his face to my chest so he couldn't see incase they tore his arm off or something. When I put him down it looked like a look of shock and fright was imprinted on his face._

"_Your not werewolves! Your vampires! Blood sucking vampires!" I laughed at him trying to come up with a way to explain to him we where normal even though he saw a bunch of things that would prove we weren't. He stood there with his arms crossed look up at me. I settled for giving him a story that would make adults think he just had an over active imagination._

"_Ok I'm a vampire but we aren't all vampires. You know those stories about the boogyman? Dagon is the Boogyman, and the big guy you saw he's part giant. Alice the small one is a pixie and the giant's wife the blonde is a vampire as well. The boy you saw at your house today his name is Edward he's superman's Great Great grandson." Trey looked at me with his big eyes and I could tell he believed me and it felt bad to lie to him but it was for his own good right now._

_I shut the door and locked it from the outside leaving Trey and Tempera inside the room with dogs. I hurried downstairs to take what ever punishment Dagon had for me._

_Dagon was standing by the door brushing himself off and the Cullen's where sitting on the sofa looking very bemused. I stood in the middle of the room not sure who to go to. Finally Edward spoke._

"_We will offer two million dollars for Melancholy. My siblings have grown very attached as you can see."_

_I looked Dagon confused as to what was happing. He shook his head._

"_I have just as much money as you do and an eternity to make more your going to have to do better then that or I'm leaving with her tonight." _

_I felt panic ravage through my body and I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I knew what he meant when he asked for something else but that was something I didn't want anyone paying for me and the other thing he would accept would be a replacement and that's also something I didn't want to put anyone through so I took a step towards him. Emmett stood up and he grabbed my wrist pulling me back towards the family._

"_Are you telling me you blackmailed us and now your just taking her and going? You said 20 to 30 years not 2 to 3 days! Now keep up your side of the deal!" Dagon grabbed my other wrist and pulled my arm so hard I felt it start to tear off and I whimpered. _

_Emmett immediately let go and Dagon threw me against the wall. "Fine then she can stay 20 years, IF you let me deal with her for disrespecting my authority. If you don't then I take her home deal with her there and call the FBI."_

_I turned to look at Edward begging him to read my mind. I saw his head nod slightly and I bombarded him with what I wanted to say._

_Just let him do it, I've taken these beatings for the better part of 300 or so years now. I can handle one more even if he bites me._

_Edward stood up and spoke for me. "Fine teach her, her lesson but then please refrain from coming back early again." Dagon bowed and I felt his nails dig into my skin once again and I did my best to remain quite for everyone else's sake, but when I felt his teeth enter my neck and the fire erupt through my veins again I screamed. He never did this to me for disrespecting his authority this was reserved for when I really ticked him off. I felt the pain and I arched my back and barely refrained myself from ripping at my neck with my nails. _

_I saw the Cullen's looking at my writhing body and then I heard Jasper scream as well. Alice picked him up and hurried him out of the room hissing at Dagon as she passed him because his body became as useless as my own. He left right after that and Esme picked me up carrying me outside into the cold air. It somewhat helped the burning but not much. She talk gently to me as I went through the three hours of mind numbing pain. _

_When I was finally able to control my screaming she brought me back into the house thinking that it was over. Jasper was laying on the sofa probably trying to erase the pain from his memory his back became stiff when Esme put me down in a chair. He stood up and apologized before running up to his room. _

_Suddenly Rosalie came downstairs carrying a crying Tempera who was attempting to pull her long golden locks out of her head._

"_She hasn't stopped crying for two hours now and she keeps pulling my hair. I have no idea what to do!" I giggles weakly trying to prove I was feeling better and stood up meekly taking her from Rosalie's arms. I put my finger near the outside of her mouth and she quickly turned her face and bit down on my finger._

"_She's hungry is all. Go buy her some baby food. We better get her to the hospital to her mother though she's probably wondering about me." Carlisle randomly appeared in the room with a grave look on her face._

"_When we finally got her to take the blood she was doing fine but all of a sudden everything went down hill. It turns out there was a tumor near the base of her head. She passed away shortly after you left. Does she have any family?" I just stared at him for a whole minute in shock. She wasn't lying, she had a tumor. She died. The only way this day could get any worse is if the humans showed up with the media and police department to investigate the screaming and discover that we where all vampires._

_Edward read my mind and he shouted at told his family. "The lady left the kids to Melancholy in her will. Melancholy didn't think she was serious about dying, and now she's in shock"_

"_We can't afford to keep two children in the house it's to dangerous and it would be to hard on Jasper." Alice stated matter-o-factly._

"_Yes, it is to dangerous." Edward stated looking down at the ground. I knew he once again was talking to himself probably about that Bella girl._

"_I think we should keep them. Children are all I ever wanted!" Rosalie's voice was shrill and the kind that dared you to oppose her. I coughed trying to get their attention as they all continued arguing and I stood there still in pain bouncing a baby on my hip. _

_It wasn't long before Carlisle and Esme joined in, Esme was torn in two, she very much wanted to keep the children but she didn't want Jasper to be bothered by the blood lust as little children where very likely to harm themselves. Everyone stood in a circle arguing stating points and interrupting others before they could finish theirs. _

_Edward just stood there looking down at the ground probably thinking that if these kids couldn't stay then no one would approve of his relationship with a human. I haven't been here very long but I saw he was much happier today, well until all the drama came along. _

_Trey came sneaking down the stairs and saw the argument. I motioned for him to come over to me and I picked him up as well as the baby and instructed him to hold onto the back of her head and to hang on tight to her before I started holding my breath again. I took off at vampire speed with both of them in my arms and walked into the grocery store. I put him down and continued to hold the screaming baby in my hand as I looked around for jars of the weird smelling goop._

_I paid the man a couple dollars for the food and left with the two of them running back to the house. When I walked in everyone was still arguing though now it seemed like they had more order as each couple took turns speaking. I brought Trey and Tempera up to my room and feed the dogs then I sat down and just handed her the jar of baby food and watched as she shoved handfuls into her tiny little mouth. Then I headed down the stairs to see them all sitting in the living room calmly discussing the problem._

"_If they where to live here with us Rosalie, they would always be in danger it isn't safe for them here in a house full of vampires." Alice stated before handing a picture frame to her partner Jasper._

"_As you all know I only follow this way of life for Alice. It makes it so much harder for me to be around humans this way. If they where to live here I wouldn't be able to trust myself not to slip up." He then passed the stick to Edward who shook his head and passed it on to Esme._

"_I would love to hear the pitter patter of little feet running around this house, I really would, but it wouldn't be fair to the children to be put in so much danger." Esme then passed the frame to Carlisle._

"_Well I think it's Melancholy's call as she was willed these children even if it was under strange circumstances, but if she decides to keep them we will have to buy a separate house for them to live in and possibly even a Nanny for the days she's out hunting so they aren't in as much danger."_

_He passed the frame to Rosalie and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Children are all I ever wanted. Now that I've been able to hold the girl she's all I can think about besides Emmett of course. If we can't keep these I would like to go live by ourselves for a while and adopt our own."_

_She passed Emmett the frame and he looked up at me._

"_We all said something here but the person who received the was given the children I say we listen to what she has to say." He passed me the frame, I took it and paused for a second before speaking thinking everything I was about to say._

"_Trey is extremely unsafe when he is around me. His blood sings to me like a sirens song. Yet he reminds me of everything I lost. To bite him would be the same as I bit my son all those years ago. Tempera though on the other hand her blood doesn't appeal to me at all. Not even when she is clean. I was willed these children because Linda thought she recognized me from a portrait taken many years ago when I was a human child." I closed my eyes and pictured my family and the single painting we had done that my step mother had burned when she came into the family._

"_But I now realize that's impossible the only picture ever made of me was burned. Alas she still left everything to me, her daughter and nephew. I'm in charge of two houses until they turn 18 and then I was given the house Edward and Alice picked me up at today. I suggest that Rose and Emmett join me in that house as I'm sure there is enough room and as I raise Trey they may raise Tempera." Edward rose his hand and I passed him the frame._

"_That is a decent idea. The house is secluded in woods so it would be very easy to hunt if things get hard to bare, but how would you explain this to the towns people?"_

"_You could tell them I was raped before I moved here and that Rosalie and Emmett decided to adopt a child as they where adopted themselves." He looked thoughtful and smiled. _

"_I support that plan. I'll even buy all the land between here and Arch Drive so we can put in a road to connect the two houses." Rosalie raised her hand and he passed her the frame. She jumped up from the sofa shouting thank you extremely fast and she hugged me so tight it over came the pain of the bite I had received earlier._

_Emmett forgot the Frame rule and got up ruffling my hair. "You're a great kid you know that. I'm glad my Rosie can finally have her dream. I'll go look for Nannies now." _

_Everyone left and looked at the clock and my jaw dropped to the ground. It was almost time to go to school already. I headed up to my room and jumped in the shower smiling as the two little children slept with the dogs either on top of them or under them. I took my shower and pulled some random clothes out of my dresser and then wrote a list of things Esme might need to do when watching both the dogs and children. _

_Alice popped out of her room at the same time I did and she rushed over to me._

"_I'm so sorry about last night. I swear he wasn't going to break his arm when we left the house with them, but something changed and everything got out of control. Is he ok?" I nodded my head and she hugged me no longer needing to be careful about my cuts from last night. _

_She suddenly looked worried again. "I had an odd vision last night. Some new kids are coming and I heard you arguing with them to put something down but I couldn't she what. The Isabella girl was hiding behind you and Edward was trying to reach the two of you but you where behind a metal door or something and people where watching so he couldn't tear it down." I don't know what it means though but be careful._

_With those words of caution I handed Esme the list and went outside and sat in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo waiting to be driven to the Candy shop as I've come to fondly know it as._


	9. Author's note

I AM SOOOOO Sorry I havn't been writting recently....

Actualy I'm sad to say I'm not. But I do plan to start writing again if any of you still stick around to read them. I just need to re-read what I have down so far. After that I should be perfectly capable of picking up where I left off.


End file.
